1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among secondary batteries, lithium secondary batteries are widely used in small-sized high-technology electronic devices, such as mobile devices and laptop computers. Also, mid-sized to large-sized batteries have been developed. The development of electrochemically stable lithium secondary batteries having high capacity is in progress particularly due to the wide use of electric vehicles (EVs).